


This Is The Road To Ruin (And We're Starting At The End)

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Sins [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Biting, Breathplay, Claiming, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Past Underage Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Teasing, Twincest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line keeping them as only brothers is finally crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Road To Ruin (And We're Starting At The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sins of the Flesh](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sins_of_the_Flesh) 'verse but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Sixteen is not underage in the country this is set but may be in the country you're reading in. Title taken from [Alone Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=996nDRrFa64) by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Also includes discussion of past Merlin/Freya, Merlin/Elena, Merlin/Vivian, Merlin/Sophia, Merlin/Mithian. Because all of these are past, I'm going to stick an underage warning on them but I don't go into specific ages. There's also a mention of previous distant cousin incest.

Mordred had listened to the whispers for weeks. It had caused quite a stir when his twin had started openly dating a boy. It had caused even more of a stir inside him.

Merlin had always been a flirt, with girls and boys alike but Mordred knew none of it was serious. Nobody got Merlin like he did. Sometimes a rumour would go around, that he'd been seen holding hands in the playground or he'd kissed so-and-so during a game of Spin the Bottle – or more accurately these days, whose room he’d snuck into in the middle of the night – but in their sixteen years of life together, Mordred knew it had never been anything more than a game. There'd only ever be the one rumour and no second date. Which suited Mordred just fine, nobody was good enough for him anyway but Merlin was wont to keep sleeping around anyway. He couldn’t deny Merlin meaningless fun, not without putting Durex out of business in the process. No, he could have his fun so long as at the end of it, he came back to him. And he always did.

But then a new kid had come and Mordred had never trusted new kids. They didn't know the rules. This particular new kid proved that. Upon learning of Merlin's reputation, he'd taken it upon himself to get not only a date but a second date as well. Word was he was after being Merlin's knight in shining armour, the one to finally break through Merlin's teasing and easy flirting, and get something real.

Mordred didn't know the kid's reasons and he didn't care either. He was sure that somehow Merlin would end up as nothing more than a trophy fuck. He wouldn't let Merlin be used like that. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Merlin on his wavelength; he couldn't get Merlin to _understand_. It was driving him insane.

Things were spiralling. Merlin’s name was constantly on people's lips because this was the first out and out gay relationship their school had seen. Merlin didn't care, there were only a few weeks until summer now and his reputation had become meaningless in the face of cinema dates and house parties. But Mordred cared. He couldn’t bear to see anyone else touch Merlin. He couldn’t bear that anyone else got what he couldn’t have.

Mordred had been adamantly vocal in his disapproval which had only earned him a challenge from Merlin: _do something about it then_. But what could he do? He couldn't admit the thought of Merlin with anyone else made his blood boil. He couldn't admit that his every waking thought was jealousy and burning and need. More than just the need to protect his brother. He couldn't admit he wanted Merlin for himself.

All he could say was that he barely saw him anymore and that he... missed him. It was a terrible cover and he was sure Merlin had seen straight through it. Both of them knew that even if it was the whole truth, Mordred couldn't admit to such weakness any more that he could admit to such desire.

He rounded the corner to the nook between buildings where some of the older kids like himself smoked and as if by some magic, just as he was thinking he couldn't bear it anymore, he found out for sure that he couldn't. His mind had barely processed what he was seeing before he found he had a squirming teenager in his hands, having yanked him off of his hardly protesting twin brother.

Mordred let go of the kid's collar and shoved him backwards hard enough that he fell to the ground. He crouched down to put himself on the scrambling boy's level, holding him down so he couldn't run. Not yet.

"William," he started, his voice low and scarily even given the storm inside him. He was taken aback when the kid opened his mouth. Most people knew not to fuck with him, especially when it came to Merlin.

"It’s just Will actually."

Mordred smiled coldly and gave the boy a shake. "As if I care."

He looked up at Merlin, waiting for a scene to be made but he was just staring, an amused look on his face. Mordred's guts churned at the fact Merlin found this funny. He turned his attention back to the kid, hauling him up by the material of his jumper.

"If you lay one hand on my brother again, if you so much as look at him, I will kill you.” Mordred gave something akin to a growl and pushed him away. “Now fuck off."

He didn't wait to see if the kid had obeyed him before he rounded on Merlin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he approached him, the jealousy inside him not quite quenched enough.

His hand found a fistful of Merlin's shirt. It was never tucked in so it gave easily, hiking up to expose Merlin's stomach, the line of pale skin that barely held onto the waist of his trousers, fallen to rest loosely on his hips. Mordred tried to pretend he hadn't seen. He tried to pretend his eyes hadn't followed the sparse trail of dark hair down until it disappeared out of sight.

"Has something ruffled your feathers, brother?" Merlin asked, eyes falling to the hand that was balled in his shirt and then back up to stare defiantly into Mordred's eyes. His pupils were blown and he swallowed. Mordred could feel the hard on that the boy had given him and let go suddenly, taking a step back.

"Will you ever be anything other than a tasteless whore?" he asked, his tone cold again to cover how shaken he was.

Merlin titled his head to the side, the amused look back. "I think my taste is just fine, thanks."

Mordred stared at him for a second, feeling like he'd had his mind laid bare for a second and Merlin could see everything. Was he making fun of him? "Wanker."

He turned and walked away, his heart racing and his mouth dry. Fuck, how could he lose it like that? At school of all places. He’d come so close to giving everything away.

"Well, I'm going to have to now, aren't I?" Merlin shouted after him. “You ruined my fun.”

Mordred pretended he hadn't heard but he thought of nothing else for the rest of the day.

-x-

Mordred stayed late after school, chain smoking until he was satisfied Merlin and his little boyfriend wouldn’t try anything again. On the walk back, he turned it over in his head again. Merlin just loved to push people’s buttons, his especially but there had been something in the way he had looked at him. Like a predator trying to work out if he was prey or another threat. 

Mordred took a deep breath and wished he’d saved himself at least one cigarette for the walk. He could feel the pressure inside him build up again, just at the thought of Merlin. When he finally got through the door, he was in equal measures furious and desperately hot.

Their parents would still be at work but he called out Merlin’s name for good measure. When he got no reply, he tried not to think that he was out with that annoying child instead. He took the stairs two at a time, impatient to get up to the room he shared with Merlin. Who knew how much time he’d have before someone came barging through the door.

Almost as if to validate his point, he found himself frozen as he barged through his own door. He took in the long length of the naked figure on one of the beds, propped up on one elbow and turned slightly to the side in order to give the best possible view. His eyes followed the same trail they had before only now there wasn’t anything cutting his view short. When he realised what he was staring at - long fingers moving languidly over a flushed, hard cock - he remembered just what the fuck he was staring at. Merlin. Naked. His brother. Wanking. Fuck.

Mordred turned and pulled the door closed again, pressing his head against it and trying to erase what he’d just seen for the sake of his own sanity. Merlin fucking wanking wearing fucking nothing. Just like he said he would. God fucking damn it.

He pulled himself away to stop himself running back into the room. Somehow he made it all the way down to the kitchen and was clutching a tumbler and a bottle before he realised that it had been a set up. Merlin had wanted him to walk in. He’d wanted to be caught.

They had rules, the two of them sharing the same room. You declared yourself upon entering an empty house. If you heard someone enter an empty house then you stopped whatever you were doing and tried to look innocent before they found you. And as a failsafe, you dragged a chair in front of the door in case you were too far gone to hear the cast of _Stomp_ coming up the stairs.

Mordred poured himself a shot from one of their father’s overpriced, under-drunk and poorly guarded Scotches, and downed it to steady himself. When he didn’t feel any calmer, he poured himself a decent measure, topped it off with water and walked himself to the living room to sit down.

When sitting didn’t work, he threw himself backwards on the sofa, kicking his legs up and placing the glass to the side of his head. What the fuck was Merlin doing? Who the fuck set up a peep show for their brother?

Mordred bit his lip and took a sip of his drink before returning to cold glass to his skin. Who the fuck wanted their brother as badly as he did? he asked himself. What normal person looked at their twin brother, the other half of himself, and saw all the ways in which they could be closer, in which he could have more of him?

Mordred heard the phone ring and footsteps move upstairs. That said it all, either the whole thing had been put on for his benefit or Merlin had perfected the art of coming to a record speed. He tried not to think about it, shock alone had kept his cock confused enough to give him some blessed respite. He didn’t want to test those waters by imagining how quickly he could get Merlin to come, how many times he could get Merlin to come before their parents returned.

Mordred drained the glass and put it down beside the sofa, his thoughts turning Merlin over again. Why would he do it? He’d certainly proven his point and he’d certainly won the battle but... surely it wasn’t fucking normal to wait wanking for your brother to come home to? Mordred wasn’t sure he knew what normal was anymore. He’d passed that particular _Go!_ a long time ago and he’d not been offered the £200 recompense for his efforts.

Maybe Merlin knew. Maybe he’d worked it all out. Mordred knew he wasn’t exactly subtle with the possessive touches and the way he manhandled Merlin into submission when he was being a brat. But that was just as much Merlin’s fault as it was his own. Merlin craved attention, he needed to be touched every so often or he’d take on the look of a kicked puppy. Mordred suspected he’d actually nip at his heels if he was denied. 

Alright, so the touches sometimes crossed that line, of what was brotherly and what was lovingly. He couldn’t help himself. Merlin was the only one who understood him. Merlin was the only one who got him. And God, if he only cared about one thing in life then it was Merlin.

As if summoned, Merlin appeared in the doorway, magically dressed again as if nothing had happened and it had all been in Mordred’s imagination. Maybe it had been. He moved too quickly for Mordred’s slowed reactions and when he made a move to sit, Mordred tried to shift up to give him room but somehow, Merlin ended up settled between his open legs instead, elbows resting on Mordred’s raised knees and his back pressed to Mordred’s chest.

“Mum rang. They’re eating out. She said we can get a pizza.” Merlin squirmed until he was comfortable and then settled.

Mordred breathed a little easier for having Merlin pushed up against him. It had been a while since they’d sat together like this. They used to do it all the time but then Mordred had started realising that amongst all the feelings he had that weren’t _normal_ , his feelings for Merlin were some of the most fucked up and having Merlin in his lap didn’t help quell those feelings.

“What are you playing at?” Mordred asked close to his ear, his arms slipping under Merlin’s and pulling him in by the waist, pulling him closer. 

“Are you angry?” Merlin asked, turning his head to look up at him. Any anger Mordred had was screaming at him to demand what the hell Merlin was playing at but that wouldn’t get him an answer. It might even make Merlin run for the hills.

“Merely curious.” Mordred shrugged as best he could with Merlin’s weight on him. “If you’re going to start putting on shows, we could start charging. I need a new laptop.”

“That, dear brother, was for your eyes only.” Merlin pushed himself back further, his arse rubbing against Mordred’s cock. The fucker was doing it on purpose, Mordred thought before his mind caught up with Merlin’s words.

“What?” Mordred asked, disentangling his arms from Merlin’s so that he could grab Merlin’s jaw and stop him from looking away coyly. It was the only way to get a straight answer out of him.

“I said that was for you,” Merlin said through clenched teeth. “You don’t want me fucking around; you come out and admit you want to be the one fucking me.”

“Are you that hard up for a lay?” Mordred asked calmly but his insides were doing summersaults. What fucking alternate universe had he fallen into where this was ok?

“You’re not denying it,” Merlin pointed out, twisting the rest of his body so he was between Mordred’s legs in earnest. Mordred knew there would be no denying it, he was harder than he could ever remember being and he could feel Merlin’s cock pressed against his thigh, a match for his own.

“There’s nothing to deny, I don’t want anyone else anywhere near you,” Mordred admitted, his heart thumping and his mind screaming. He was so far out of control now he could only think of one way to claw it back.

He shoved Merlin sideways, liking the indignant little sound he made as he fell off the sofa onto the floor. Pinning him was easy, it always had been, Merlin never put up much of a fight. He liked it too much. “I don’t want you to think about anyone but me. Ever.”

“Then give me something to think about, will you?” Merlin asked, his head rising in a challenge. “And I promise I will never think of anyone else.”

Mordred pushed himself down, almost crushingly hard and when Merlin grinded his hips up in response, he let his lips crash down on Merlin’s, taking everything he’d wanted since he was old enough to understand such things.

Kissing Merlin, in all the ways it was so fucking wrong was perfectly right. Merlin was the exact balance to him in every other aspect of their lives, he always had been and so it made sense that in this, they moved perfectly together. Merlin licking along Mordred’s lips just as he opened then, Merlin’s tongue hot alongside his own, breathing in the breath he’d just breathed himself. When he pulled back, Merlin was already reaching for the buttons of his shirt, ripping them open when they wouldn’t give.

Mordred let out a breath, stunned for a second. He’d known his brother was a constant raging ball of hormones but he’d never seen him quite so bad. A surge of pride went through him thinking that it was because of him. He didn’t want to feed Merlin’s ego thought so instead he rolled his eyes. “You’re the one telling mum how that happened.”

“I’ll tell her we were fighting.” Merlin grabbed the sides of the shirt and yanked Mordred down on him again, his teeth scraping at Mordred’s neck. “There you go, she might even believe us.”

Mordred smirked down at him, shaking his head. “You know as well as I do that I always win our fights.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, stilling and watching rapt as Mordred delicately undid each button in turn, not harming a single one. When he pulled Merlin’s shirt from him, he wasn’t so gentle, his nails dragging over Merlin’s shoulders and back, around his waist and over his hips, drawing pink lines and tiny gasps from Merlin.

“Now she may believe you,” Mordred said before pressing his face into Merlin’s neck, giving it the same treatment his own had received from Merlin. He fisted his hand in Merlin’s hair for good measure, pulling it until one of Merlin’s knees dug into his side.

When Mordred lifted his head, looking at the dark love bite he’d inflicted on Merlin’s pale skin. He fleetingly thought perhaps he’d pushed Merlin too far but from the way his brother fought to reach his mouth, kissing him ferociously, Mordred realised he was pushing him in all the ways Merlin liked to push other people. Merlin would love the fact he was so visibly marked, he’d enjoy people speculating about who gave it to him. And Mordred would stand there and watch Merlin blush knowing that he was the one that put it there.

He placed a hand to Merlin’s neck, pressing into the tender spot and earning himself a pleasantly violent buck of Merlin’s hips. He was so fucking easy. He’d need to learn to control that, he couldn’t have Merlin fucking everyone who so much as batted their eyelashes at him. Not now. Not now he belonged to him in every way.

His hand moved down, fingertips pressing into each gap between ribs and then curling around Merlin’s waist, clutching him tight, pressing their hips together. “Tell me everything, everyone else you’ve ever done this with.”

Merlin drew in a breath but made an effort to ignore the way his cock was trapped between them, each movement causing more and more friction. “Come on, you already know. _Everyone knows_. I’m not exactly good at keeping secrets, am I?”

“That’s worrying,” Mordred slipped his hand under the waist of Merlin’s trousers, pushing them down a fraction. “Unless you want everyone to know what a slut you are for your own brother?”

“No, this is just for us.” Merlin smiled fondly. “This is one secret I will keep, I promise.”

“So tell me all your other secrets,” Mordred reached for the zip of Merlin trousers and paused, making it clear he was waiting for Merlin to start talking.

“You’re fucking kinkier than I am, you know that right?” Merlin shrugged and bit his lip, thinking hard. “First was that girl at Mum and Dad’s wedding anniversary thing, the Irish one, you remember her?”

Mordred stared down at him for a second, his hand still on the zip where he’d lowered it slightly more with each word spoken but that stopped him in his tracks. “Freya?”

Merlin smiled brightly. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Merlin.... she was our cousin.” Mordred said, the memory of how he’d sat staring darkly at them coming back to him. He’d hated the attention Merlin had paid her, a quiet shy little thing in a dress way too small for her but honestly, he’d been sure he could trust him with their own relations. It was a bit ironic now.

“Yeah, I know but only a distant one. Anyway, that’s a bit rich, isn’t it? Do I need to take out the family tree to explain to you that we are in fact twins?” Merlin said, his fingers walking over Mordred’s collar bone, one step per word.

Mordred gave him a look, he was well aware of how fucked up he was but it was a small comfort that he wasn’t alone in his sins. He finally conceded and slipped his hand beyond the zip. “And what did you do with her?”

“Have you ever caught a girl when playing Kiss Chase?” Merlin raised his eyebrows. “I caught her. Although I think she misunderstood the rules a little and one thing led to another, as a gentleman would say.”

Mordred laughed, if Merlin was a gentleman, he was Queen Victoria reincarnated. “And why did you fuck her?”

Merlin shrugged. “The band _sucked_ and I was bored, what else could I have done?” he looked Mordred dead in the eye, the picture of innocence just begging for Mordred to speak his mind and say he could have done him instead.

Mordred didn’t give him the satisfaction, instead posing another question. “She was the very first? You went from 0-60 in the space of one family party?”

“No, I guess not. Elena then, that endearingly odd blonde in the year above us, she sucked me off after school once when I was running late,” Merlin pursed his lips for a second, seriously thinking for once. “I’m still not sure how that came about. She was a bit _Luna Lovegood_ like if you know what I mean.”

Mordred pushed Merlin’s trousers off his hips, taking his boxers down with them and exposing the cock he’d caught a glimpse of earlier to his now open, lingering stare. He wrapped his hand around it, mirroring Merlin’s show. “And that was all?”

“With her. Then the Freya thing. Then...” Merlin paused to think and Mordred had a second to worry just how many notches were on Merlin’s bedpost if he had trouble remembering them. “Vivian. She’s in our year but the other class, I’m sure you’ve heard of her.”

“And I’m surprised you’re still here!” Mordred laughed again, even as it twisted something in him to know Merlin’s conquests were impressive. “How did you swing that? Her father won’t even let her out of the house without gluing her knees together.”

“And we all know how well that works. She was easy, I could have kept going back but she was a hell of a bossy one. Stronger men than me have run from her.” Merlin shivered and Mordred wondered if it was from the memory of Vivian or from his touch.

He tightened his hand, not upping his speed at all. Merlin had to earn that still. “And then?”

“Fiver says your eyebrows go up?” Merlin offered, pushing his hips up, trying to get more.

“I’m listening.”

“Our class...”

“Yeah...”

“Mithian.” Merlin gave a satisfied smile as Mordred’s eyebrows shot up.

“Not even you are that good,” Mordred said but rewarded Merlin with a flick of his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Oh but I am,” Merlin reached for Mordred’s trousers in turn, his eyes holding a questioning note. Merlin still wasn’t sure how far down this road Mordred wanted to go, obviously. Mordred inclined his head, there was nothing he’d deny Merlin, especially not his need to please.

“And she’d surprise you, if you let her. She had the most glorious thing for you, remember but you weren’t interested. You were too busy being _mysterious_.”

“I was too busy wanting you,” Mordred corrected him.

“You should have mentioned it,” Merlin said with a coy smile as he wrapped his hand around Mordred’s cock, completing the circuit between them. “I had _no_ idea.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Mordred asked, drawing his knees up under him so that he was holding himself far enough away from Merlin’s body that they didn’t end up hitting each other as they jacked each other off. It was almost like that trick that sappy, boring couples did with champagne flutes.

“Because I’m obviously being facetious.” Merlin pulled a face but soon forgot his sarcasm when Mordred upped his pace.

“Cute.” Mordred said, matching his withering look. “Next.”

“That girl Sophia that was friends with your mate Kara. The one with the alarmingly good set of fake I.Ds.” Merlin paused again and Mordred didn’t know if he was thinking or merely rendered temporarily speechless. “I can’t remember the details; we’d been out for her birthday or something. She seduced me, all Lolita-like, while you and Kara were sitting in the corner being creepy together. Beyond that is a rather pleasant blur. You know, if you ever wanted a foursome - you, me, Kara and that Sophia – I’d be game.”

“We’re not having a foursome. I have you now; I have no use for anyone else,” Mordred said, taking his hand off the floor, trusting his knees to hold him. He took Merlin by the throat, lifting him until he could kiss him. He applied the slightest pressure to get Merlin to make that little indignant yip he was so fond of making. 

“Fuck,” Merlin swore instead, his breath catching in his throat as he tensed beneath Mordred’s hand. Mordred had another second of doubt, afraid that he’d pushed Merlin too far again but then Merlin’s cock twitched and painted lines of come over his chest. 

Mordred sat back on his heels, releasing Merlin and staring. He’d meant to finish questioning him before he let him come. He’d meant to have every dirty detail out of him. Merlin’s hand was still on his cock though, stroking languidly even though his head had fallen back and his eyes had fluttered closed.

“That’s it, anyway,” Merlin said, pre-empting Mordred’s question. “No more to tell.”

“The boy?” Mordred asked, having seen the beginnings of a tryst between them with his own eyes.

“Fuck, I forgot about him,” Merlin leaned up, propping himself up on one elbow, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. “Just the kiss. And that was for your benefit.”

“Don’t lie; I could feel how much you liked that kiss.” Mordred bit his lip, fighting the glorious slide of Merlin’s palm over his dick. He wouldn’t come until he had the truth, no matter how tempting the lie.

“I’m not lying,” Merlin protested and a blush finally rose on his cheeks. “Whatever you felt, that was you, you dipshit, grabbing me like that, defending my honour, showing where your heart truly lies.”

“Truly?” Mordred asked.

“Cross my heart, love” Merlin said seriously then broke one of his bright smiles out. “Though you rubbing against me like that, practically ripping the shirt off me didn’t hurt.”

“Tart.” Mordred pushed himself up, giving Merlin a better angle and bracing himself on Merlin’s open knees either side of him.

“You loved it too, admit it.” Merlin twisted his wrist, determined now. “I thought you were going to fuck me there and then, where everyone could see. I thought I had you then but you had to be all fucking moral about it.”

“And so the show,” Mordred gasped out, Merlin’s words sending sparks though him, firing up not only the desire inside him but every other feeling he’d ever had for his brother. It was real. It wasn’t just his messed up thoughts. Merlin loved him in the same twisted, wrong but fucking right way.

“And so the show. I thought I had you for sure then. If it was the other way round, you wouldn’t have known what hit you, I promise you.” Merlin leaned up again, bracing himself on a splayed hand. “I would have had you on that bed, no questions asked.”

“Fuck, Merlin,” Mordred swore, Merlin’s hand perfect like he knew somehow just what Mordred needed. His words on top of that just undid him faster.

“Yes, that was the general picture I was painting,” Merlin said with a wry smile before he bared his chest to let Mordred come fresh all over him, over the lines of his own dried come. He smiled as Mordred lifted his leg and ducked under it, lying on the floor beside him.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t taken the bait when you did. I’d have had to start shouting quotes from _The Notebook_ at you or something,” Merlin admitted, turning his head to the side so he could look at Mordred.

“Thank God it didn’t come to that,” Mordred said, dazed but happier than he’d been in weeks. He vaguely wondered if just shouting at each other, no matter what they were shouting, would have been easier than Merlin plan to drive him insane with jealousy. He didn’t say it though, it didn’t matter now. Now he had him.

Merlin ran a finger over his chest and made to bring it to his mouth. Mordred caught his wrist halfway. He needed something, some sign that Merlin wouldn’t just move on to the next lay. “Leave. It.” 

“Spoilsport,” Merlin said with a pout but didn’t make a move to disobey him.

“You can wear it, to help you remember you’re mine,” Mordred decided.

“Or you could just fuck me, I hear that works wonders as a memory trick,” Merlin shot back.

“Oh I will, trust me, I will,” Mordred promised. “But first you need to prove it’s me you want. Me alone. Keep your dick to yourself and we’ll talk.”

“For how long?” Merlin asked, pouting again. 

Mordred wouldn’t be swayed by his innocent act.“As long as we’re brothers.”

“For always then,” Merlin said, his look softening and a smile starting.

“Always,” Mordred agreed and leaned in, letting himself return the smile only when Merlin kissed him without hesitation, his promise made.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
